


i will maybe title this properly later

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...just had to let out some of my post-movie feelings out before going to bed.





	i will maybe title this properly later

_"'I'm with you 'til the end of the line'._ Right. More like, _'I'm with you 'til the end of the line, or 'til I see an improbable chance to run off after the first girl who paid me ever any attention."_

 

"Technically, it's almost like I never even left and I'm here still with you for the end of the line-- well, even if that might come for me sooner than for you--"

 

"Hey, Bucky -- I spent how many months searching for you with him, hmm? Oh right, it was _years._ We were  _friends._ And the dude thinks it's cool to just up and leave without warning me that it could be the last time we see each other."

 

"Sam, I _am_ sorry that--"

 

"Did you hear something?"

 

"Nah, just the wind. So, Buckster -- ready to follow the Captain America again back to the battlefield?"

 

"Aw c'mon guys, it's been  _decades_ since I saw you two the last time, don't be like this--"

 

"Nah. But I'll follow the poor guy with equally bad taste in friends."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in my shipyard: Steve is officially in the dog house thinking about his recent, questionable life choices, plus I'm having some serious Sam/Bucky aka Fucky feels after watching the movie. The only downside to this is that "FuckySituation" name change would suggest a lot more explicit content than what I usually write, damnit...


End file.
